


Babysitting "Fun"

by Dragons103



Series: The Hunters [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Adam has superpowers, Adorable baby Adam, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles Fusion, Baby Adam, Babysitter Charlie, Charlie goes insanse, F/M, Hero Dean, Hero Sam, Superhero Dean, Superhero Sam, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons103/pseuds/Dragons103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what happened to the Winchesters when they were out saving the world from Archangel. However, what we don't know is what Charlie had to do in order to care for baby Adam. Luckily, just when she starts babysitting him, he begins to show signs of superpowers. Charlie reacts accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting "Fun"

“Charlie, hey! I have a huge favor to ask you.” Charlie blinked her eyes once in surprise. Dean had called her that day, asking for a favor? Sure, she and Dean could be considered friends, but this was just extremely out of the blue. For one, usually Dean talked to Cas, and two, Dean normally never asked for favors. 

“So, what’s the stitch?” She responded.

“Can you come babysit my baby brother, Adam?” Dean asked, “If yes, come asap.” 

Without waiting for her response, Dean hung up. Charlie shrugged to herself and grabbed the bag for babysitting for her neighbors, tossing in The Hobbit, just to be safe. After checking to see where he lived, Charlie biked over, pondering the fact that Dean had another brother who was apparently a baby. She only knew about Sam because, one, Dean loved to brag about him and two, Jess, the girl she babysat, had a huge crush on Sam. 

“Reporting for duty!” Charlie shouted happily after knocking on the door. A boy, Sam she guessed from remembering a picture Dean showed her, opened the door. He smiled at her and ushered her in. 

“Charlie, thanks a lot! This is Adam.” Dean said, setting a baby - Adam - in her arms. After giving her a quick talk about Adam’s particular likes and dislikes, Dean left the house followed by a shady looking Sam. Charlie briefly wondered if Sam was supposed to follow him, before shrugging and taking a moment to look at Adam. He was adorable and she wished that she would’ve been introduced to the cutie sooner. 

“Hi Adam, I’m Charlie.” she introduced herself. Adam looked at her then gave a gummy smile, which she cooed over. She contemplated putting on Mozart, seeing as scientist said he was good and that’s what she would put on for the other kids, before changing her mind and popping in the soundtrack for one of the Lord of the Rings movie. 

She took him into the living room and set her bag down. She pulled out a couple of toys, setting them in front of Adam to let him decide what he wanted to do. He went for some of her old action figures and she smiled, glad he made a good choice. After about an hour of playing around in the living room, the phone rang, and Charlie brought Adam in the kitchen so she could answer it, putting him down in his high chair and setting a few of the action figures with him. She didn’t recognize the phone number, but instead simply assumed it was going to be Dean’s mom. “Hello, Mrs. Winchester!” She said cheerfully.

“Hey, Charlie,” Mary responded, a bit cheerfully. “Look, I know my son got ahold of you and I don't mean to offend you, but do you know anything about babysitting?”

“Yes, I do Mrs. Winchester. I used to babysit my neighbor’s kid when I was younger, and brought over a few of the toys I would bring over then…” Charlie explained, looking at the action figures Adam was bouncing on the high chair table-thing.

“Charlie…”

“I also brought some Mozart to play while he sleeps and the copy of The Hobbit my Mom gave to me that she would read to me when I was little. Baby experts say that Mozart makes babies smarter, but to be honest I'm not sure why…” Charlie frowned, thinking.

“Charlie…”

“I mean, there are tons of better music selections out there, and my parents never played Mozart to me when I was a baby and I turned out pretty smart! Or, at least, I don't think they ever did…”

“Look, Charlie, thanks a bunch for your volunteering but I would really be much more comfortable with calling a service.” Mary explained.

“Oh, there's no need to worry, Mrs. Winchester. I can totally handle anything Adam can throw at me.” Charlie grinned, looking back to Adam who was laughing. Then, Mrs. Winchester hung up abruptly, making Charlie frown. Shrugging, she turned back to Adam and decided to get him some food. Luckily, there was a ton when she looked in the pantry.

Adam seemed to like the food, making a mess, but Charlie had trained with children younger and knew how to handle it. He also seemed to like it when she made faces at him, grinning and spitting out some more food. “You are one messy baby.” Charlie told him, which made him giggle and spit up more food.

After feeding him, Charlie decided to take him back into the living room and let him work out some energy before she’d try to get him to lie down for a nap. When he started to yawn and rub his eyes, she picked him up and started to bring him into the room he must share with one of his brothers. Just as she laid him down in the crib, she noticed something strange on his right arm: it looked like some sort of infection. From his hand to elbow the skin was a raw red, and seemed to have a strange texture to it that made her worry. Quickly running out to the kitchen, Charlie called back Mrs. Winchester, hoping she would answer.

“Hey, Mrs. Winchester, this is Charlie. I just have a quick question about Adam,” she started when it went to voicemail. “I noticed after putting him down for a nap that his arm had this weird rash on it, and was wondering if he was allergic to anything? If you don’t call back soon I’ll bring him down to the doctors. Thanks, bye.”

Charlie hung up, walking back into the bedroom to get a closer look at the rash, deciding to look on the internet for anything about baby rashes or something. However, when she looked at the sleeping baby, she noticed that the rash was gone. Had she imagined it, or something? No, she couldn’t have. Maybe it was just the light? That seemed like the best idea. Deciding to shrug it off, Charlie went into the living room and decided to watch something on TV.

Adam didn’t sleep for a very long time, but when he woke up he was full of energy again. Charlie decided to let him play around with the action figures again, keeping an eye on him while still watching some stupid TV show that happened to be on. She was pretty sure it was some sort of disney channel thing, about a family of superheroes living with normal people. For some reason, nobody could guess it was them.

“Weird, huh?” She asked, looking back to Adam. Her eyes widened when she saw his arms were squiggling around like tentacles - they were tentacles! Blinking rapidly, she saw that it was gone and Adam’s arms looked totally normal. What was wrong with her? First, a weird ass rash, now tentacle arms? Still, she reached over and grabbed the phone, calling Mrs. Winchester even though it could have just been her imagination. The call went to voicemail once again. “Hey, Mrs. Winchester, Adam’s fine but there are some weird things are going on now…” she said as cheerfully as she could, hanging up afterwards.

About another hour went by of perfectly normal things. It was nearly five thirty when Charlie was wondering about how long she was going to have to babysit. She called her mom to let her know she was going to be babysitting for a while, maybe even overnight, and then decided to feed Adam his dinner, noticing that his feet had a weird silver coloring to them. After that, she grabbed the phone and called Mrs. Winchester again. “Mrs. Winchester, it’s me! Adam’s still fine but there’s some weird things happening...ah!” Charlie had turned around, now seeing that all of Adam’s skin was covered in the silvery stuff, slowly disappearing back to its normal hue. Adam was giggling, seemingly unaware. “When are you coming back?” she asked, finally, hanging up.

Very strange things began to happen over the next few hours, before Adam went to sleep. Though the silvery color didn’t return, at one point his teeth had all turned into canines that reminded Charlie of a wolf or something, his fingernails turned into claws(he had started crying for that one), and he ended up climbing up the wall and hanging upside down like Spiderman. After managing to detach him from the ceiling, Charlie decided to call again, now in hysterics. “I’m not fine, Mrs. Winchester! I’m-AH! No, put that back!” Quickly hanging up, Charlie ran over to Adam who had climbed up on top of the fridge and had the cookie jar.

The next time Charlie called, Adam was on fire, laughing. She had meant to say something normal, but instead what came out was: “I’m gonna have a heart attack!” When Adam began to crawl after her(still on fire), she screamed, “I’m gonna call the police, or somebody!” and then hung up the phone, throwing some water on the poor child, effectively putting out the flames and making him cry. After drying him off and making him calm down, Charlie then realized the voicemail she left probably wasn’t the best and probably worried Mrs. Winchester a lot.

Deciding to leave another voicemail later, Charlie put Adam down in his crib and made sure the house was locked, deciding to lay down on the other bed next to Adam’s crib and make sure the kid didn’t light himself on fire again. She didn’t know how or why all of that stuff was happening to him, only that it was not normal and no one would believe her if she told them, anyways. 

Charlie ended up pulling an all-nighter, a bucket of water ready in case Adam decided to enflame himself. Luckily, he didn’t, so she trudged around the next morning, making sure to get him food and the action figures again. He didn’t do anything strange at all that morning, but Charlie made sure the bucket of water was always within arms reach. 

It was about noon when the doorbell rang. Charlie, excited and hopeful she could go home, picked up Adam and went to the door. Instead of seeing any Winchester there, she saw a man dressed in, what seemed to be, an extravagant costume someone would wear to Comic Con or something. “Uh...can I help you?” Charlie asked groggily.

“I’m here on behalf of the Winchester family,” the man said. “To watch over their son until they return.”

“Oh,” Charlie nodded. “You from the child service thingy?”

“Yes,” the man answered with a smile.

“What’s with the suit?” She asked.

“Our company has started to wear different clothing that makes children happier. For example, this,” the man pointed to his chest. “Is a superhero costume.”

Charlie nodded. “Which one?”

“One I created myself,” the man smiled. “His name is Archangel.”

Charlie nodded. “Okay. Just...let me quick call Mrs. Winchester. I’d like to let her know you came here.”

The guy nodded, so Charlie invited him in. Adam took a quick liking to the guy, especially when the guy took out a few action figures of his own. Charlie cleaned up her stuff and called Mrs. Winchester again, the call still going to voicemail. “Hi, this is Charlie. Sorry for freaking out earlier, but your child has some special needs,” Charlie said cheerfully. “Anyways, thanks for sending a replacement sitter. The guy seems like a professional, and Adam really seems to like him. I hope you’re doing alright, since I never did get a response to the other calls, but I’ll be going home. Have a good...rest of your vacation? I don’t know. Bye!”

Charlie put her bag over her shoulder, walking back to the living room. “Thanks again.” She told the man, who smiled back up at her.

“No, thank you.” The man responded. Adam giggled at her, and Charlie waved goodbye, leaving the house.

Once she got to the next block, she shook her head. “That guy was a little weird.” She muttered, hoping he would take good care of Adam. Just as she reached her house, she realized she never mentioned any of Adam’s...abilities. Oh well. Hopefully he’d know how to deal with it.


End file.
